tablasderealitysfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Exiquio09/Survivor Vanuatu FanFic
Survivor: Vanuatu — Islands of Fire, also known as Survivor: Vanuatu, is the first season of Survivor. Filmed in Vanuatu, a chain of volcanic islands in the South Pacific, the season premiered on September 16, 2004. Episodios Episodio 1: They Came At Us With Spears! Encima de unas barcas sobre las aguas de la isla de Vanuatu, 18 extraños estan a punto de empezar la aventura de su vida. Fueron sorprendidos cuando centenares de indigenas nativos se lanzaron hacia ellos armados con unas lanzas. El presentador Jeff Probst les explicó que antes de empezar el juego, deben ser iniciados en un ritual de magia negra. Les fueron ofrecidos a cada hombre una bebida local mientras las mujeres se quedaron mirando mientras los hombres disfrutavan de los tratos a favor de la tribu. El jefe de la tribu les propuso un reto a los hombres, si uno de ellos conseguia la piedrea espiritual en la cima de un largo poste lleno de grasa de cerdo, la tribu que tuviese a ese hombre ganava la buena suerte de los dioses de Vanuatu, el que lo consiguió fue Chad, que aún discapacitado con una pierna metálitca pudo conseguirlo. Al hacerlo, Jeff Probst reveló quienes serian parte de su tribu, que recibieron el nombre de Yasur, que consistia en: è - Ami Cusack (31), niñera de Lakewood, Colorado. è -Brook Geraghty (27), gestor de documentos de Winthrop, Massachussets. è -Chad Crittenden (34), profesor de Oakdland, California. è - Eliza Orlins (21), estudiante de derecho de Syracuse, New York. è -Mia Galeotolanza (29), contable de Tom’s River, New Jersey. è -John Palyok (31), jefe de ventas de Los Angeles. è Julie Berry (23), estudiante de psicologia de Gorham, Maine. è Scout Cloud Lee (59), granjera de Stillwater, Oklahoma. è Chris Daugherty (33), un constructor de South Vienna, Ohio. Dejando atrás a la segunda tribu, de nombre Lopevi: è Brady Finta (33), agente de la FBI de Huntington Beach, California. è Dolly Neely (25), una criadora de cabras de Mercer, Pennsylvania. è John Kenney (22), un mecánico y además modelo de Los Angeles. è Lea Masters (40), un ex militar de Columbia, South Carolina. è Leann Slaby (35), una ayudante de investigación de Kansasville, Wisconsin. è Lisa Keiffer (44), una agente inmobiliaria de New Orleans, Louisiana. è Rory Freeman (35), administrativo de Des Moines, Iowa. è Travis Sampson (33), un guardia de seguridad de Blountiville, Tennesse. è Twila Tanner (41), una constructora de Marshall, Missouri. Después de esta división, las dos tribus se separaron en diferentes caminos hacia su campamento durante la oscura noche. La caminata de Yasur se vió interrumpida cuando una cansada Scout propuso pasar la noche fuera del campamento para descansar hasta que saliera el sol ya que aún les quedava un largo camino, esto molestó a varios miembros de la tribu como Mia, que queria continuar, todos menos Scout apoyaron a Mia y continuaron la caminata, Eliza argumentó en un confesionario que la tensión entre Scout y el resto de la tribu era muy grande. En Lopevi, el grupo fue liderado por Rory hacia el campamento, o eso pensava, porque los dirigió hacia la dirección contraria, esto dejó entrever algunos comentarios en los confesionarios como los de Lea, que explicó que Rory va a tener problemas para relacionarse porque parece que a nadie le agrada. Después de pasar una noche agradable en el campamento de Yasur, a la mañana siguiente se observó que la etica de trabajo no era la misma en todos los concursantes, mientras Ami, Chad, Chris y Scout, que ganó puntos con algunos compañeros, no paravan de trabajar en construir la cabaña, los más jovenes, Brook, Eliza, John P, Julie y Mia, preferian pegarse largos descansos en la playa, Chad comentó que aun que ganará la piedra espiritual, dudava mucho que los dioses ayudaran a ganar a una panda de vagos. En Lopevi, pasaron una muy mala noche ya que llegaron muy tarde al campamento. Mientras todos intentavan organizar el campamento a las ordenes de Lea, este intentava hacer fuego, que finalmente consiguió, aún con el desagrado de Rory, que decia que cualquiera podia hacer fuego. Cuando las tribus se fueron a reunir en una prueba que convinava inmunidad y recompensa (ganarian el fuego), Jeff Probst les explicó en que consistia: Los concursantes tendrian que deslizarse por un terreno comprimido de barro, para luego resolver un puzzle, después de ese puzzle deberan cruzar un recorrido por encima de un poste bastante delgado, para luego ir hacia una antorcha e ir hacia una fogata para encender una bandera, que significaria la victoria del reto. Mientras Yasur tuvo que tirar todo el rato de Scout por su lentitud, Lopevi les llevava bastante ventaja, hasta que llegaron al recorrido el poste, donde todos pasaron facilmente, menos Chris y Scout de Yasur, y Rory de Lopevi que era el unico miembro que quedava de su tribu para pasar. Después de un largo rato y bastantes caidas, Chris y Scout consiguieron pasar el poste hasta encender la antorcha y Yasur ganó la inmunidad. Cuando volvieron del reto de inmunidad, todo Lopevi llegó a la conclusión de que Rory era el causante de la perdida del reto de hoy, además de ser bastante molesto en el campamento. Aunque con algo de tensión, Rory sabia que seria el quien deberia apagar su antorcha esa noche, decidió pasar sus ultimas horas en tranquilidad. Pero eso no fue posible, Rory se escondió entre los arboles para escuchar de lo que hablavan Dolly y Leann, donde Dolly se referia a Rory entre risas como “la oveja negra” de la tribu, esto ofendió a Rory al ser el de raza negra le pareció un comentario racista y salió para confrontar a Dolly en frente de toda la tribu. Dolly intentó defenderse diciendo que el comentario no pretendia ser racista, pero Rory gritó que estava harto del machaque al que estava siendo sometido desde el dia 1. En Yasur, Mia argumentó con su grupo que en caso de haber perdido la inmunidad, quien hubiera sido expulsado seria Scout al demostrar ser la más debil de la tribu, Eliza en cambio pensó que Scout hizo un gran esfuerzo en el reto de inmunidad y hubiera preferido votar a Chris. Brook, John P y Julie también opinan que en caso de perder la inmunidad sus votos irian a por Scout. En el consejo tribal se basó todo en la fuerza negativa que supone Rory en el campamento, y se volvió a sacar el tema del supuesto racismo de Dolly, que terminó a gritos y con Dolly llorando desconsoladamente al ver que su comentario fue malinterpretado. Rory también tuvo para Lea, al que acusó de manipular a todo el campamento a su favor. Finalmente, 8 votos fueron suficientes para apagar la antorcha de Rory y eliminarlo del juego. El voto de Rory fue dirigido hacia Dolly. Episode Guide Categoría:Entradas